


threes company

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [39]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, discussions of children, newsbians, sprace, tee hee, the newsbians have a baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race make a big decision





	threes company

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves!!! i specifically apologize to RavenclawRiter because i still haven’t slept but ill do better  
hope y’all enjoy!!

Race literally squealed when Sarah and Kath stepped into the apartment with their baby in the carrier bassinet.

“I’m literally about to start crying.” Race whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sarah grinned and set the carrier on the island, pulling the blanket back and revealing their blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy. “This is Adam Matthew Jacobs-Pulitzer.” Kath announced.

Race burst into tears, and Spot grinned widely.

“He’s so beautiful.” Race said, wiping away his tears and snorting at himself. “I am the most stereotypical gay.”

Spot kissed the side of his head. “We knew that.”

Race stepped forward, looked at Kath and Sarah. “Can I?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Kath assured, and then lifted Adam from the carrier into Race’s arms. “Just support his head.”

Race stared down at this wide-eyed baby in his arms, grinning, and felt Spot’s hand brush the small of his back. “Oh, look at this beautiful little baby.” Race cooed, in a voice two octaves higher than normal. “Look at you, your eyes are huge!”

The baby smiled, toothless and cheeky, and Race literally felt like he could melt with very little prompting. Even Spot  awwed quietly. Every part of Race’s body was warm, heart swelling in his chest. Something about Spot looking over his shoulder at the baby in his arms made him all weird and squeal-y. It felt like posing for a Hallmark card, in the best way.

“Oh my gosh, you guys look like such cute dads right now.” Sarah laughed, leaning against the island.

Race looked up and chuckled.

_ Dads._

There’s a new one.

Not a new thought, not at all. Race had wanted kids since he was young and stupid, and Spot had too. They’d talked about kids before—they had three cats, for the love of God. It had never been a foreign concept.

They’d be married for a year in two months. Race was twenty-six, and Spot had just turned twenty-seven. It wasn’t a wild idea—kids, that is. They could do it, look into it, even talk about it.

Spot could read his mind, apparently. “Hey,” He murmured in Race’s ear, softly. “You wanna get one of these?”

“One?” Race grinned. “What about a whole bunch?”

Spot looked down at the baby and smiled. “Sounds good.”

“Is this actually happening?” Sarah whispered loudly, hands on her face in stunned joy. “Am I actually watching this happen?”

Spot snorted, and Race leaned into his side, looking back to Adam in his arms. One of his hands was half-raised, reaching for Race.

Race scrunched his nose up and bumped the babies hand gently, grinning when Adam giggled. “Are you just the cutest baby I’ve ever seen? You are, isn’t that wild? Just crazy, yeah, just crazy.” He rambled in a high voice, laughing. “You’re such a goose.” Race bounced Adam in his arms and giggled. “You’re a bouncy baby, aren’t you?”

Spot stepped forward and made grabby hands. “My turn.”

Race raised a brow. “You, Spot Conlon, want to hold a baby?”

“Spot Conlon-_Higgins, _ actually.” Spot pointed out, grinning.

Race smirked and handed the baby over, leaning against the counter as he watched his husband cradle Adam in his arms. It was a handsome picture; Spot holding a baby close to his chest, cooing quietly down at it and doing all it seemed he could not to make silly faces. Kath was holding tightly onto Sarah and rocking back and forth, smiling widely. Race forgot sometimes that their friends never saw Spot being domestic—moments like this were ridiculously rare to everyone besides Race.

“Beautiful baby, guys.” Spot said softly, looking up at them and then over to Race. “What was your agency?”

Race smiled. Spot was serious about kids, then. Really, truly serious.

Sarah grinned. “I can send you the number.” She offered, smiling knowingly.

Race looked at Spot. “That would be good.” He said, watching his husband cradle a baby no bigger than his bicep.

Adam, Kath and Sarah stayed for a while longer, but Adam still had to take his nap and Kath had an article due tomorrow that she had to put the finishing touches on, so soon enough it was just Spot and Race, back on the couch, only the two of them.

Race took a breath.

“I want a baby.” He blurted, face hidden in Spot’s neck.

Spot’s hand ran across the back of his head, repetitive and soft, and his chest vibrated when he murmured, “Me too.”

Race leaned back to look in his eyes. “Can we do this? Are we ready for this?”

“I think we are.” Spot brushed hair from Race’s hair. “But if you don’t, then we aren’t. We need to be completely on the same page for this.”

“I think we’re ready.” He smiled slightly. “Can we do it financially?”

Spot kissed Race’s brow. “We’ll figure it out.” He murmured.

“We’re gonna do this?” Race smiled, wide and blinding, and watched Spot smile back. “We’re gonna adopt a kid?”

Spot nodded. “Yeah, bubba.”

Race giggled and wrapped Spot in his arms, tugging him close and burying his face in his husbands chest.

Spot tilted his chin up and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed loves, i think it’s cute  
be happy, because baby ducklings exist. and if that don’t make you happy then what will??  
love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
